Seo Miyoung
Seo Miyoung (서 미 영, Also known as Mimi, born on February 2, 1995) is a South Korean Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She is the leader of the South Korean Girl Group Vega β. She graduated from DreamS on July 3, 2013, alongside Vega β as a whole, due to inactivity. After graduating, she returned back to Toronto to live a normal life. She will return to DreamS through the revival of Vega β in January and will redebut officialy as Vega β in March 2014. Biography 2009 Mimi passed the auditions to be in a group under DreamS, beating 38,560 other auditionees, along with Choi Ha Na, Song Sun Mi, Bae Sae Ra and Hwang Su Ji. 2011 A year after Mimi passed the auditions, it was announced by Tsunku and S.M Entertainment that she alongside the other 4 successful auditionees finished their training and were going to debut under the group name Vega β. Tsunku also stated that Mimi was to be the leader, as it was judged by age. On February 1, Vega β debuted with "LUPIN". 2012 On March 17, Mimi released her first solo single, "I Will Show You/Shut Up" which sold about 30,000+ copies, making it the highest selling single of hers yet. 2013 Mimi missed the February 24 performance of "I GOT A BOY" due to influenza. She returned with the group for the last performance of IGAB on March 2. On July 3, Vega β disbanded due to inactivity. Mimi graduated from DreamS alongside Choi Hana to live a normal life and moved back to Toronto, Canada. On November 4, it was announced by Icchan that Seo Miyoung, alongside Choi Hana and SunSaeSu, will re-debut and revive the disbanded DreamS Korean Pop Group Vega β. Mimi blogged about the revival shortly after Icchan announced the news; Dear fans of Vega β, Good News! After I decided to graduate from DreamS altogether after the disbandment of Vega β, and decided to return back to Toronto to live a normal life, it was quite hard. I missed learning how to speak Korean, and a lot of times at school or talking with friends, I would tend to say a lot of Korean phrases that they didn't understand. Also, a lot of nights, I would re-watch our MVs and lives on YouTube and would long for the days I was an idol, and longed for the days I was with my fellow members and friends. I realized that this wasn't how I wanted to live, that I enjoyed being up on stage, dancing, singing, being on TV shows, and being with all of you fans. I contacted Icchan and Tsunku, wondering if I can have a second shot at being an idol. '' ''And the opportunity was given to me. It was also revealed that Choi Hana had been thinking the same thing, coincidentally, and so it has been decided that Vega β was to be revived, and we will continue our activities in January 2014 and will release our long-awaited and postponed Japanese Album in March 2014, which is when we will officially redebut. '' ''We will also have new members, so please look forward to that as well~! I've also decided to change my stagename from "Mimi" to "Miyoung", in change of being able to come back to DreamS as leader of Vega β again! I am looking forward to seeing all of you again, and am especially excited to be on stage and part of DreamS again~! 2013/11/04 Seo Mimi Seo Miyoung will be re-appointed as leader of Vega β and will return to South Korea in Mid-November. Profile *'DOB' - February 2, 1995 (Age 21) *'Height': 169cm (5'6) *'Position': Leader, Lead Rapper, Lead Vocalist *'Origin': Toronto, Canada *'Vega β Member Color': Yellow *'Languages Spoken': English, Japanese, Korean *'Years in Vega 'β': 4 years *'Eastern Zodiac: 'Boar *'Western Zodiac: 'Aquarius *'Charm Point: 'Eyes *'Weak Point: 'Not good at dancing *'Strong Point: 'Sparkles with confidence when on stage *'Favourite Animal: 'Dog *'Special Skill: Fluent English speaker! *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, singing. *'Favorite Food(s):' Pizza, Tacos *'Least Favorite Food(s): Celery *'''Favorite Colors: Yellow, Black, White *'Favorite Sport:' Basketball *'Favorite Movie:' The Hobbit *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for my family and friends! *'Motto: '"the heart remembers what the head erased" *'Looks up to: Kim Taeyeon, Jung Jessica ' *'Favorite Song:' "Lost in Love" by SNSD Singles Participated In Korea #2011.02.01 LUPIN #2011.05.07 A/Kiss #2012.02.14 I don't need a man! #2012.09.09 Painkiller #2013.06.23 I GOT A BOY #2014.01.30 Into The New World #2014.08.17 I Don't Know #2015.03.31 CUPID #2016.02.12 Rough #2016.07.16 Navillera Japan #2012.05.28 Flower Power #2013.03.19 T.O.P #2014.03.?? Japanese 1st Album (Girls & Power) Solo Singles #2012.03.17 I Will Show You/Shut Up #2014.01.31 I Do/Run to You -Miyoung ver.- DreamS * Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (w/ NeXus and Polaris α) Trivia *She may not look like it, but she is actually really shy (almost as shy as Satou Miki) *Is the second tallest of Vega β and DreamS, just being 2cm short than fellow member Choi Hana. *Isn't the best dancing, so she spends more time practicing on dancing than singing. *Is still learning Korean. *Lived in Canada for 12 years, then moved to South Korea and lived with her grandparents after she got accepted into DreamS. *Gets along with Polaris α's Satou Maki the best. *Says Hwang Su Ji knows her best. *Often mistaken for a 13-year old. *Greatly respects SNSD. *Is valued by Tsunku for her singing ability. *Bad at waking up in the morning. *Is very straightforward when she speaks. *Both her and Bae Saera are Half Canadian, Half Korean. They both come from the same hometown, but have never met. *Left DreamS to live a normal life in her hometown (but it was revealed recently that she will come back and re-join DreamS as the member of revived group Vega β). *She is good friends with Akimoto Miharu. Category:1995 Births Category:February Births Category:2013 Departures Category:2014 Returns Category:DreamS Category:1st Generation DreamS Korea Kenshuusei Category:Former DreamS Korea Kenshuusei Category:Vega β Category:Members from Toronto Category:Members from Canada